bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Pyro Archfiend Adel
Pyro Archfiend Adel Skill 'Emperor’s Sanctuary (30% boost to max HP, Def, & ) 'Burst 'Vatra Defeat (13 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Duke’s Endurance (16 combo on all foes, and gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Supremacy: Cardinal Gene (21 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Pragmatic Dreamer ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Another set of Ishgria Demons? More continuations? Apparently, there’s an Otherworldly Legends II. Maybe there’s gonna be an Ishgria Expedition II batch? Nah, I’m done rambling. Adel kinda reminds me of Phoenix. Oh, Phoenix… how I’ve long wanted to summon you… yes, for Challenge Arena too… Let’s talk about Phoe--err… Adel! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Adel boosts HP and Def by 30%. This is amazing as this massively boosts the survivability of all of your units. With this, the squad becomes even beefier with high HP and Def stats. With the latest content coming out, it becomes necessary to carry at least a lead that boosts HP. Adel bests fits this role. Adel also provides a 10% chance of applying 20% mitigation. While this can be useful, it’s unreliable. One has to consider themselves lucky for this mitigation to kick in. Adel also provides a 30% BB fill rate, which isn’t the best in the game. The best in the game is 60% utilized by Zeruiah. 30% is an alright boost for BB fill rate, but it’s definitely not as effective. Higher fill rates net a huge boost to BB gauge momentum. However, what’s really the point in using this Leader Skill if there’s Haile? Haile provides a 30% boost to all parameters, 50% boost to BB fill rate, and a 25% HC and BC drop rate boost, all of which are superior over Adel’s Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Adel's BB utilizes the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively high damage due to Adel’s high Atk. Adel provides 50% mitigation. This is one of, if not, the most important buffs in the game. It cannot be stressed enough on how much you need mitigation in a squad to ensure safety for all units. Adel also provides a 70% Spark buff, which isn’t the best in the game as there is Charla with her 100% Spark buff. 70% is an alright Spark buff to use, but it’s beaten by so many other Spark buffs in the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Adel's SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is lower than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Adel’s damage will be rather moderate due to the low modifier. Not much has changed from BB to SBB. Spark buff and mitigation remain the same. The HoT buff is quite nice, healing an average of around 2200-2700 HP without any stat modifications. This can be useful against DoT debuffs that enemies may inflict on your units. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Adel's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high damage modifier. Adel provides a sweet 2-turn 75% mitigation buff, which can then be comboed with his 50% mitigation buff from his BB/SBB. This ensures protection from nearly any ultimate attack. Adel also provides a 120% Spark buff, which is a significant damage utility buff. Indeed, it’s not one of the best damage utility UBB in the game as there is the 75% mitigation to compensate, it combos very well with Adel’s Spark buff. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Want more BB utility with a mitigator, known to be the most important squad role in the game? Sure! Just get hit a bunch of times and generate some BB gauges! The 2-3 BC fill is particularly useful as this helps to further fill Adel’s BB gauge. Mitigation is very important to pull off every turn and generating as much BB gauge momentum as possible is crucial for mitigators. Arena Score: 9/10 Adel has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in the game. Adel’s Atk is quite high, allowing him to deal considerable amounts of damage. Adel’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to his high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Adel is rather decent at best. He already gets trumped by Haile due to her boosts being far superior than Adel’s. That’s not to say that Adel is a bad lead. The 30% HP and Def boosts are still pretty good for survival and the 30% BB fill rate is still a contributing factor to BB gauge filling. Stats Score: 9/10 Adel seems to run a tanky offensive build. His HP and Def stick out the most. Atk is also quite high as well. Rec is just barely above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Adel is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 While a Spark-buffing mitigator is an interesting combination, it’s still underwhelming to see Adel with a 70% Spark buff. There are many units that outclass Adel even at the moment he got released. Units that outclass the lead role include Haile, Michele, Gazia, etc. Units that outlcass Adel as a sub unit include Elza, Chrome, Raaga, etc. This is not to say that Adel is a bad unit at all. There are just many units that already outclass Adel. Even though Adel’s mitigating abilities compensate for the low buffs, other options can be used to better suit the team, especially in damage utility. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Piany Flower *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Demon Core *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker *Phantom Gizmo & Piany Flower *Phantom Gizmo & Heresy Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 These Ishgria Demons seem to have some correlation with Mora... Excited for future maps to come? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Adel! Excited for future maps? Do you think there’s going to be an Ishgria Demons III batch? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Mad Heretic Gazia *Calamity Steel Chrome *Wildfire Lotus Michele *Heavenly Claymore Dolk Category:Blog posts